It has been widely reported that the spread of infectious diseases by the hands of healthcare, caregiver or even food service personnel is a serious issue. As a result of this problem, the U.S. Center for Disease Control (CDC) has issued healthcare guidelines to the food service industry. CDC recommends the use of 60-70% alcohol in antibacterial hand sanitizing products. CDC estimates that each year some 2 million patients acquire nosocomial infections (infections acquired while a hospital patient). Also, it was estimated that well over 100,000 deaths in 2000 were due to nosocomial infections. Food service personnel are often responsible for cross-contamination leading to food borne illness. It is estimated that over 70 million people will have a non-fatal case of food infection.
As noted above, CDC has taken the initiative to promote hand washing guidelines to the healthcare industry. Studies by CDC have led to the conclusion that healthcare or food service personnel do not wash their hands at all, or only use minimal hand sanitizing. Hand sanitation is the core of the problem, and also the least expensive remedy to this vexing issue. Yet it has been reported that hand washing compliance does not exceed 40%, even in hospitals. Based upon the information shown above, the present inventors believe that providing an effective antibacterial spray in combination with a reliable ball point writing pen, represents a viable means for promoting hand sanitation compliance. Supplying this device to healthcare and food industry personnel, (as well as any other industry) will provide a convenient way for such personnel to have, on their person and ready for immediate use, an effective antimicrobial hand spray (AMHS) in the form of an easy to carry, useful and ergonomically friendly writing pen.